peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BirdOfBlueFeathers22
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User blog:BirdOfBlueFeathers22/"The Sounds Of Silence: Part One" review! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Crystal Shadows Been Busy For Awhile Hi, BirdOfBlueFeathers22! Sorry, I've been busy for awhile which I why I couldn't get back to you. I'll definitely try looking over your edit today and doing a quality check. --Crystal Shadows (talk) 13:59, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Have you seen my reviews? I'm going to write my thoughts on "A Duck's Tale". BirdOfBlueFeathers22 (talk) 15:02, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :I have seen that you created them but might have just briefly looked at them. I will definitely get around to giving them a thorough reading and a thoughtful response (^-^) --Crystal Shadows (talk) 18:11, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :Aw, thank you! I'm not sure if I'm going to write more for a while; I love Peep but I think I might need to take a break from it. Still, I'm happy to have this account if I ever feel like writing more. (I hope that's not a problem, btw) BirdOfBlueFeathers22 (talk) 23:41, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Nah, it wont be because chances are you might be responding to my responses to your review XD --Crystal Shadows (talk) 23:51, May 2, 2017 (UTC) All Done! Hello there, BirdofBlueFeathers22! I checked over your edit and made some adjustments since I need some of that content for citations (namely episode order research). It shouldn't be a problem as it is impersonal, factual content. I also cleaned up the history on both corresponding pages, so it appears very neat and in order. I'll make sure to get around to reading your reviews, possibly on the weekend! --Crystal Shadows (talk) 03:20, May 3, 2017 (UTC Thank you! And I hope the new condensed summaries I added to a few episodes weren't too much of a problem. BirdOfBlueFeathers22 (talk) 04:08, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey, You XD Hi, BirdOfBlueFeathers22! Sure, I'll hold off my review of it till you're ready. I was actually planning to get around to your response to my response first, especially since I made the blunder of say "empathetic" rather than "emphatic". Though I have not been the best at time management, I hope to get around to it soon! --Crystal Shadows (talk) 14:38, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! You're so nice. BirdOfBlueFeathers22 (talk) 16:30, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Reply Hello there, BirdOfBlueFeathers22! I checked the history of Fish Jr.'s article since I didn't remember making that comment, but now I remember a bit more of my reasoning behind it. I think I thought Fish Jr. was male because her voice was deep enough to fit with the voice of a young boy and she also didn't appear to have any feminine features (her fins seem logically a lighter colour than her red body, although they could be deemed "feminine). Perhaps it also had to do with the "junior" in her name which I have never seen used with a girl, although I'm sure someone has done this. Even though I think I was more aware that Fish Jr. was female since I discovered it 2 years ago, I still feel inclined to calling her "he". Chirp, on the other hand, I always knew was female but interestingly, in the film that inspired Peep and the Big Wide World, Chirp is male. I think in the remake (which is in colour) Peep was female and Chirp was male again. Ahh, I should really get around to writing those articles since they are self-contained, my favourite work to document. If you haven't seen Peep's inspirational films I encourage you to take a look since they're really cute and well written (you can find them here and here). In briefly reviewing that article I realized it slipped my mind that Peep and the Big Wide World is partially Canadian (perhaps because it is a running joke that every Canadian film is bad because it is often government funded). Yeah, Fish Jr. does seem rather cute and sweet. She has an innocence to her and also that honest, child-like expressiveness. I think I remember one episode where Quack dives into the pond to talk to the fish and she, like the rest, has a bored stare and lack of energy. I think Quack is unusually chipper and fails to get much of a reaction from her, thus that scene was rather funny. I forget what episode that was but maybe one of the winter time ones. Thanks for messaging me! Crystal Shadows (talk) 03:43, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Aw, you're welcome. Thanks for sharing the original shorts! I've known about the 1988 short since my "classic" days of watching Peep in 2007-2008. I didn't see it until several years later, though. As for the 1962 short, I didn't know about that until maybe three years ago. It's amazing to think Peep existed in the 60's! It's interesting how all the birds were originally male. My guess is they made Peep a female in the 1988 remake to avoid this, but by the time the series was made decided Chirp worked better being the female of the group. BirdOfBlueFeathers22 (talk) 05:07, July 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I forget how long I've known about the short films but I very vaguely remember the picture with the maid going to the house. I think by the time myself, my father, and my brother were rewatching episodes on Youtube (about 3-4 years ago), my father somehow found them (and then the remake was a link below). Yeah, the choice to make Chirp female must have been something like that. But really each of the characters' traits could fit reasonably into a female version, Pink Quack being a humorous testament to that. I suppose they felt having a girl in the group was better than an all-male dynamic, and Chirp's role fits in well since she is like a second, more spunkier Peep which would further contrast with Quack. ::Crystal Shadows (talk) 14:28, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Anyways, thanks again for the great responses! I hope you had a great fourth of July. BirdOfBlueFeathers22 (talk) 16:00, July 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Your welcome! I'm Canadian so I celebrated (sort of) Canada on July 1st, but I think the fourth was a good day also. Crystal Shadows (talk) 16:08, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Page request Should we create pages? There are many edpisodes that are not created. PictureField55 (talk) 01:55, March 10, 2018 (UTC)